dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthro (New Earth)
He was also transported into the middle of Wayne Manor in present day Gotham City where he interacted with the Outsiders. Armageddon 2001 saw the Justice League Europe dilated throughout time by an explosion, and Anthro briefly came into contact with the Silver Sorceress. , see excerpt Extant came to his time during Zero Hour, and Anthro threw rocks at the cosmic-powered villain. , see excerpt The manipulations of Access caused him to briefly intersect with the Marvel Universe and be chased by Devil Dinosaur. , see excerpt Team 13 Many years later, Anthro became involved in a conflict with cosmic beings called the Architects. The cave boy was frozen in a block of ice and kept perfectly preserved for thousands of years, until he was discovered in the 21st Century by Doctor Thirteen. , see excerpt After unfreezing and escaping his imprisonment, he singlehandedly took down Julius of the Primate Patrol and earned the affections of Traci Thirteen in the process. , see excerpt He would go on to become a member of Team 13 along with Captain Fear, Genius Jones, the Haunted Tank, Infectious Lass and I... Vampire. He also received a new costume, a Mister Terrific-style jacket but with his own name printed on it. , see excerpt Booster Gold created an alternate timeline when he changed history to save the life of his best friend Blue Beetle. Maxwell Lord ruled the world with an army of OMACs and Superman as his personal mentally controlled puppet. Most of the world's heroes had already been killed. Anthro became part of a small resistance movement comprised of the few remaining heroes led by Green Arrow and Hawkman, including Pantha and Wild Dog. He met his end at the hands of Superman during an ambush on Blue Beetle's Bug. Beetle eventually repairs the timestream by sacrificing himself. Final Crisis Metron of the New Gods gave Anthro the gift of fire, making him into a -like figure. This new power allows him to harness the forces of the universe around him, and he uses it immediately to fight evil and chaos during a conflict with Vandar of the Blood Tribe. He is also given a symbol, to help humanity fight against the Anti-Life Equation. Anthro draws the symbol in the sand, a cosmic circuit pattern. This gives him the brief ability to traverse time and space, and he meets Kamandi in the far future. Kamandi says that Metron gave Anthro a weapon to use against the gods, and they need it now to fight Darkseid during the Final Crisis. , see excerptGrant Morrison on Final Crisis #1 Superman uses the symbol as a weapon. Batman kills Darkseid's immortal body by shooting him with a Radion bullet, and in return is blasted by the Omega Sanction. , see excerpt This sends him thousands of years back through time. Anthro is seen as an old man at the end of his life, having spent his time taking care of the flame and learning its messages. Bruce Wayne is with him, and lays his utility belt across his chest as Anthro passes away. , see excerpt | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * There is also a Marvel Comics character named Anthro. * Anthro's status as the first boy makes him similar to the Marvel character Moon Boy, developed several years later. | DC = | Wikipedia = Anthro (comics) | Links = * Anthro at DCU Guide * Anthro at Comic Book Database * Anthro at Toonopedia }} Category:Fishers Category:Hunters Category:Leaders